The Power of Revenge
by xCrimsonLustx
Summary: I am a simple girl, caught up in a complicated world. Had someone told me 15 years ago that I would be where I am today, I would have committed them to St Mungo’s. My name is Ginerva Weasley, and this is my life story. DG, WIP, if you read, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its universe were created and are owned by none other than the great JK Rowling. I'm merely borrowing it for my own creativity.

I am a simple girl, caught up in a complicated world. Had someone told me 5 years ago that I would be where I am today, I would have committed them to St Mungo's. My name is Ginerva Weasley, and this is my life story.

These days were dark and dangerous times. Harry Potter had disappeared after his 6th year at Hogwarts, only leaving behind a note apologizing for his sudden departure telling everyone that it was for the best, that he left to protect everyone else. He thought that by leaving everyone behind Voldemort would put his entire focus on finding Harry, alone and vulnerable.

Oh how wrong he was. With Dumbledore dead Voldemort had grown bold. There were now daily attacks upon Muggleborn witches and wizards. Three weeks after Harry left, Voldemort began attacking anyone who had association with him. It started with Harry's remaining family. Neither his Aunt, Uncle, nor cousin had survived.

The Order immediately put Mr. and Mrs. Granger into hiding at one of their secure locations. Not even 2 hours later Hermione Granger's home had been reduced to ash with the Dark Mark hovering above. The Burrow had been placed under extra security. Numerous wards and alarms had been placed around the Weasley's property and they had plenty Aurors to go around. Now they were just waiting, hoping an attack would never come. If only they had been so lucky.

Ginerva Weasley awoke at 2am to the sound of her mother's panicked voice. She could hear the alarms blaring throughout the house. Her mother burst through the door and rushed to her side.

"Ginny! Get out of bed! The Death Eaters are here! Take this," her mother said as she thrust a small bag and a cloak into Ginny's hand, "and go downstairs. Crawl outside through one of the windows on the left side of the house and run to the forest. Run as fast as you can until you reach the storage shed a mile south of the house. Take one of the brooms and fly to Hogwarts. You must tell Minerva and the others what has happened"

"What about you and the others?" Ginny asked as her mother rushed her down the stairs.

"Don't worry about us; we're going to fight them off." Her mother pried open one of the windows and ushered Ginny out. "Don't stop for anything, and do not look back! I love you Ginny." With that her mother kissed her forehead and slammed the window shut. Ginny pressed herself against the wall as she surveyed her surroundings.

The air reeked of blood and burnt flesh, and she could see the faint lights as curses were cast back and forth but there was not a person in sight. She ducked slightly as she moved quickly towards the edge of the forest.

Ginny froze as a twig snapped to her right. The Death Eater's had flanked the right side of the house and were coming around the back. Luckily they seemed preoccupied with barricading the back door shut, and Ginny had time to dive behind a bush. She lie flat on her stomach watching the happenings around her.

There wasn't a single Auror or Order member in site as she watched the Death Eaters place the Burrow under lock down. They were cursing every window and door locked. It wasn't under she saw one Death Eater cast "Incendio" that she realized what they were doing. She suddenly felt violently ill. They were going to burn her family alive.

The crack of disapperation could be heard throughout the forest as many of the Death Eaters left. Within minutes only a few remained, one of which, with is back facing Ginny, removed his hood and mask and pointed his wand to the sky as he cast the Dark Mark over her burning home. Though she could not see his face, Ginny could recognize his shoulder-length white blond hair anywhere. Draco Malfoy.

She could hear his laughter as he watched the flames rise higher and higher. People were scrambling around her house now, short screams from inside echoed outside as her parents and brothers did what they could to escape the flames. They pounded on the walls, doors, and windows to find some place to burst through. The smoke was so thick now that Ginny had a hard time not coughing as she breathed. She thought it was the smoke burning her eyes until a tear fell from her and cheek onto her hand and she realized she was crying. She didn't know if she was crying out of desperation for her family or it if it was the rising hatred for the man standing in front of her. Or maybe a combination of the two.

She focused completely on the man in front of her. Every muscle in her body longed to get up and rip it throat out as he continued his twisted and gleeful laughter. The more screams and panic that could be heard from the house the more he laughed. Her family was burning alive and he enjoyed every second of it.

Ginny had no sense of time at that moment, but she guessed it was about twenty minutes after the start of the fire that noises inside the house had quieted and the only sounds that could be heard were the crackling of the fire and the collapsing of her house as it burned. Her family was dead now. Her mother, father, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, and Ron, they were all gone.

The only Death Eaters left now were Malfoy and who she assumed were Crabbe and Goyle by the way they constantly flanked him. Malfoy had circled the house after it had completely collapsed and now was only a smoldering pile of ash and charred wood, surveying the damage he had done. She could see his smirk from where she lay.

"Our job here is done," Malfoy finally spoke. "The Weasley's have been exterminated, as long as you all are sure they were all in there."

"Yeah," It sounded like Crabbe spoke, "All of 'em were in there, the two parents, all the brothers, and the sister." Ginny brows furrowed in confusion. How did they think she was dead? Her mother must have had some sort of look a like in the house to protect her. She was going to have to look into that.

"Excellent. Then it's time to return to our Lord and file our reports," Malfoy said, and with that the three of them disapperated. Ginny finally uncurled her fists she had clenched while Malfoy watched her family and her home burn. There were four small trails of blood dripping down each palm from the crescent shaped wounds her fingernails had dug.

Ginny rolled out of the bush and onto her back. She lay there watching the darkened sky for hours. It wasn't until the sun began to rise that she realized how long she had been laying there. And then she screamed. She screamed for her family, and for her home. She screamed for Malfoy and the seething hatred she felt towards him. She screamed for herself because it felt so good. She screamed until there wasn't a breath left in her body and her throat was raw and swollen. Then she wiped the trail of tears that fell down her cheeks and stood up.

There was no more time for grieving now. Her family was gone and no amount of crying or screaming would change that. Now was the time for revenge. It was time to destroy Malfoy and his family just as he destroyed her, and it was time to take down Voldemort with him. No other good families deserved a sudden ending as hers had received.

Ginny grabbed the bag her mother had given off the ground and made her way into the forest as her mother instructed. A few minutes later she found the hidden broom shed and grabbed one of the old Comets from inside. She flew just under the treetops of the forest. She needed to stay under radar. It wouldn't do any good to be found and killed, not when the Death Eaters, and soon the world, thought her dead.

Her mother had instructed her to go to Hogwarts, but McGonagall would never let her leave once she arrived. It was her duty to avenge her family and no one was going to stop her. It would be best if everyone thought her dead, be it friend or foe.

She had looked inside the bag her mother left her with and found about 800 Galleons inside. It would be enough to establish a new identity, get a decent apartment and hold out long enough for her to get a good job. Knockturn alley would be the best place to buy a new birth certificate, bloodline documents (it showed your family genealogy and how pure your blood was) and life story as well as ingredients for potions to genetically alter certain features such as her hair color and freckles.

When the forest came to an end it opened into a large, grassy field surrounding a small lake. Flying through the forest during summer weather had made Ginny's already soot covered body sweaty and sticky. She pushed down and landed a few feet from the lake. She piled her clothes and belongings next to her before she splashed her way into the cool water.

She ducked under the surface and scrubbed her hair and scalp with her fingers to loosen and wash away the filth. The lake bath couldn't replace and hot shower with shampoo and soap but it certainly felt good to rinse off. When she was as clean as she could get, she grabbed her clothes and rinsed them out as best as possible.

Ginny had her wand with her, but it would be impossible to use at the moment unless she wanted to alert the Ministry to the fact she was still very much alive. Wandless magic was the only type of untraceable magic. The Ministry tracked magic through registered wand and that was their only means of monitoring a witch or wizards doing. They set decrees that anyone who had mastered wandless magic had to register themselves, though people rarely did.

Hermione had been teaching her small amounts of wandless magic towards the end of the school year and beginning of the summer when she visited the Burrow for the day. Ginny hadn't been able to yet master more complex spells, but she could manage simple spells such as short length Accios and drying charms. No one else in her family had been able to accomplish any sort of wandless magic at all.

As much as Ginny despised him, Voldemort had affected her more than anyone thought when he possessed her during her first year. She had become substantially more powerful than she had previously been, she remained calm in situations when others could not, her thought patterns were more calculating, and she never would have thought about playing with the Dark Arts before Tom Riddle had shown her what they could do. As nasty as the Chamber of Secrets had been, Ginny was thankful for it now; she would never be able to defeat Voldemort if she hadn't been inside his mind.

Ginny magiced her clothes dry and dressed herself. Pajamas were not what most people walked around Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley in, but luckily her cloak was big enough to cover up her clothes. She pulled her hood tight around her face and looked down at her reflection in the water. When she saw her signature Weasley red hair was hidden, she mounted her broom and continued her route.

It was another 2 hours before she reached the outskirts of Muggle London. The sun shone down directly down telling her it was now noon. Her muscles were sore from riding, and her stomach grumbled from hunger. Ginny dismounted her broom and stretched her legs. It would be a 45 minute walk to the Leaky Cauldron from where she was, but any further towards London and you entered the Wizards no fly zone. It was too easy to be spotted by Muggles.

She set her broom on the ground and practiced her wandless wrist movement before attempting to shrink her broom. Her goal was to scale it down to pocket size, but the best she could manage was about a third of it original size. It was small enough to slide into one of the straps inside her cloak even if the bristles scratched at her legs while she walked.

Ginny made her way to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Thankfully it was a very slow day, only a few of the regulars sat at the bar with their Butterbeers and Firewhiskeys. She made sure she kept her head down and the hood pulled over her face when she sat down. She glanced over the menu and decided on a sandwich and pumpkin juice when the waitress approached her table.

"What can I get ya hun?" she asked.

"I'll have a club sandwich, white bread, and a glass of pumpkin juice please," Ginny answered.

"Sure thing, comin' right up!" the waitress flashed her a smile and headed back into the kitchen. She brought out her drink and returned a few minutes later with the sandwich. "Here ya go! Need anything else?" Ginny shook her head. "Alright, enjoy." She placed the bill face down on the table and left.

A sandwich had never tasted so good. Ginny ate so fast someone would have thought she hadn't eaten in days. Five minutes later her plate and glass were empty. She looked at the bill, and dropped a Galleon and a few Sickles on the table and entered Diagon Alley. She passed a news stand and was stopped by the large image of the Burrow burned to the ground; right below it an image of her and her family happily waving. "_Weasley family found burned alive inside home_!" the headline read. She dropped 2 sickles on the news stand and grabbed a paper.

"_A tragic lose for all of the Wizarding world when Molly and Arthur Weasley were found burned alive inside of their home last night, with all seven of their children with them. Neighbors were distressed when they saw the Dark Mark looming high in the sky surrounded by smoke, and alerted authorities. The Aurors arrived far too late. The Weasley's house had already been reduced to ashes with the family trapped inside. Several currently unidentifiable Aurors were found dead outside the front of the home. Speculators say they died trying to protect the family from Death Eaters. Arthur Weasley was a prominent figure in the Ministry of Magic as Head of Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. His wife Molly spent her time at home with their children, William, Charlie, Percy, twins Fredrick and George, Ronald, and Ginerva. Fredrick and George had just begun to make a name for themselves when they opened their shop Weasley Wizarding Wheezes which had great success." _

The rest of the article just talked about her family, their accomplishments in life and other gossip. She carefully rolled the paper up and tucked it under her cloak. She was going to save that paper. It would make sure she never lost focus on her task and she always remembered what Malfoy and the Death Eaters had done to her family. It would always remind her why she was doing what she planned to do.

Just like the Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley was practically empty. Ginny easily made her way through the empty streets and into Knockturn Alley. She was only vaguely familiar with its dirty streets and seedy shops, but she knew exactly where her first stop was. Not even 5 minutes later she found herself outside of Kaface's Wizarding Document's (since 1798). The windows had so much thick grime that you could not see through them. Most of the shops in Knockturn Alley were like that though. Ginny grimaced in disgust before she opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a very simple shop, inside was a large counter, behind it you could see parchment, quills, envelops and other such things. The owner, presumably Mr. Kaface stood behind the counter next to his cash drawer as though he was guarding it. He smiled at Ginny, and she could see his rotted teeth.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I lost my birth certificate and bloodline documents as well as my transfer papers from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," she said with a slight French accent. "You see, I am transferring to Hogwarts for my seventh year of school, and one of my bags containing the documents disappeared. I was hoping that you could get me new ones."

"Of course, of course! I can get you anything you need, at a price…" he grinned at her again. Ginny dropped 60 Galleons on the counter.

"I think that would be sufficient, 20 Galleons per document." The shop keeper's eyes sparkled with greed as he snatched up the coins.

"Oh yes, I think we can agree upon that Ms…."

"Badeau, I am Charisse Badeau." The Badeau family was one of France's most prominent pureblooded wizarding families. They were a very private family, keeping mostly to themselves. It would be very easy to suddenly appear in England with that last name and not be questioned.

"Ah, very good. And you got top marks at Beauxbatons?" Ginny nodded. "And you were born March 14, 17 years ago to Antoinette and Andre Badeau?" She nodded again. "Take a seat; I will have your documents in a minute." He disappeared behind the curtain covering a doorway behind the counter. Ginny looked around and chose the chair she perceived as the cleanliest to sit while she waited. True to his word, it only took couple minutes before he returned with her documents in hand.

"Thank you Mr. Kaface. It was a pleasure doing business with you," she said as she took the papers and looked them over. They were flawless. No one would every guess that these were forgeries.

"Same to you Ms. Badeau, please see me again for any other documents you may need."

"I'll be sure to do so." Ginny walked out the door and decided on her next destination. She needed a new wand, one that would be registered to Ms Charisse Badeau and could be used without consequence to protect herself. Her wandless magic was not sufficient enough to her to survive in Diagon Alley until school started. She needed a new wand now.

It was too risky to go to Olivander's. The crazy old man remembered everyone who walked in that door to purchase a wand, especially since she hadn't even been able to properly disguise herself. The next best place was Madame Rouge's a few blocks from the document shop. The cheap wands were not as finely made as Olivander's, but the most expensive one's held just as much prestige, and they worked much better for practicing the Dark Arts.

After that she need potion supplies, an apartment, an owl to mail her transfer papers to Hogwarts, and a lot of books to find out what see was going to miss in sixth year. Ginny was very advanced for her age, she was a brighter witch than she usually got credit for, but she would still need to do some studying to be able to rival the top seventh years as her transfer papers stated she would.

Several hours later Ginny had gathered all her supplies, bought an owl, mailed her papers out, successfully brewed two potions, one to changer her hair from wave red to straight blonde and another to get rid of her freckles and give her a soft fair skin tone, and had gotten herself a job at Madam Malkin's shop and a small apartment above it. She had picked up a small new wardrobe with a good discount from her new employer, and had settled in to her new home.

Madam Malkin had been very warm to her. Ginny explained that her parent, Mr. and Mrs. Badeau had been taken by a horrible disease and to escape her memories had packed a small bag and came to England to finish school at Hogwarts. After the heartfelt story she offered Ginny a place to stay until school started and a good wage. Ginny had accepted and thanked her profusely.

Now all she had to do was work away the rest of the summer until school started. She wasn't sure exactly how she was going to go about destroying Malfoy and his family, but she had a couple months to work that out.

Ginny's apartment was small, but she didn't need much. She had her own bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen; it was plenty of space for a petite 17 year old girl. She stood in front of the floor length mirror in her bedroom. She had taken a good long shower and felt much better. She inspected herself in the mirror.

The hair color change and skin tone potion had made her unrecognizable. Had her family still been alive, the only way her family would have identified her was by her voice, which with the slight French accent she now used was also unrecognizable. No, no one at Hogwarts or anywhere else would know who she really was. Malfoy would never know what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

-1It had been two weeks since Ginny had found her new home and workplace. Madam Malkin had kept her busy earning her keep. Ginny did everything from sweeping up the scraps unused fabric to hemming dress robes. She was actually a very good seamstress; when you grow up wearing hand me down clothes you develop sewing skills. She worked from 9am, an hour before the shop opens, till around 5 or 6, then she was allowed to do as she pleased. Malkin provided her with free clothing and two good meals a day, Ginny was only required to fend for herself during dinner time because Malkin ran the shop in the evening.

There were still 7 weeks until Hogwarts opened its doors to students, and her bag of galleons had grown from the 650 that was left after spending to 850. She kept herself busy in the bookstores reading all the materials that the Sixth years had. On her new birth certificate and transfer papers, she would be a top of her class Seventh year student. Even though Ginny was a very bright girl and grew up surrounded by older brothers and magic she still had to be sure she knew everything she needed to in order to pull off her new identity. She had also be researching her new "family." With all of the purebloods that would be running around Hogwarts she couldn't let herself get caught off guard with questions of her families history.

It was one in the afternoon and business was at a lull so Malkin had told her to go take her lunch break. She had finished her meal and was relaxing in her recliner by the living room window, sipping on her pumpkin juice. It was a sunny day, the weather had been dreary the last few days so Ginny was watching all of the witches and wizards outside enjoying the summer sun.

"Charisse!" the voice of Madam Malkin called up the stairs. "Can you come down dear? I'm with a customer and we have someone very important waiting."

"I'll be right down!" Ginny called back. She sat up with a sigh and brought her dishes to her kitchen sink and headed down the stairs. She scanned the shop from the top of the stairs but did not see anyone other than the Heran's who Malkin was working with. Assuming they had left she was about to go back up stairs to clean up when she caught a flash of white-blonde hair that made her freeze. The "very important" customers were the youngest Malfoy and his horrible mother. He probably threw a temper tantrum because his clothes were two months old and out of style. The Malfoys were regulars at Madam Malkin's shop, they usually came in once a month to buy new wardrobes or new dress robes for a party some pureblood was throwing. That was part of the reason Ginny had been so keen on getting a job at this particular shop. It meant she would have very close interactions with Draco Malfoy before school started and it would be much harder to get him to notice her.

Ginny took a moment to compose herself before approaching the Malfoys. Seeing Draco Malfoy for the first time since she watched him burn her family alive had brought back the seething hatred she felt for him. She was Charisse Badeau now and she had never met the Malfoys or any other family in England or the surrounding countries. Narcissa Malfoy looked up from the pink robes in front of her as Ginny approached. Before Ginny could even greet them with a smile Narcissa Malfoy opened her mouth.

"We just had to wait five entire minutes for assistance! I've never had such horrid service from this shop before," She said.

"My apologies Ma'am. My name is Charisse and I'm still a little new to this shop," Ginny's light French accent masked any contempt that would be found in her normal voice. "What can I help you find today?"

Draco Malfoy was watching her very intensely. He ran his eyes over her from head to toe before looking her in the eye and smirking her. He seemed to appreciate the simple pale blue summer dress she was wearing. She resisted the urge to slap the smirk off of his face and just smiled flirtatiously. He had a thing for blondes and Ginny was going to use it.

"I need a new wardrobe for school, including new uniforms. I want to see the latest that you have coming in, that is if you have your Fall line in," he said.

"Of course monsieur," she replied happily. "Please follow me and I'll show you what we have."

"Draco, I'll leave you to dress yourself this time. I trust that you'll pick things that are suitable for school. I have to go pick up a few things for myself and your father. I'll be back in an hour or so. I except you'll be done by then," his mother said.

"I think Charisse has a lot to show me, make it two hours," he smirked at Ginny. His mother sighed and walked out of the shop.

"So Charisse," Draco said as be began browsing though the selection of clothes. "Where in France are you from?"

"My family was from Marseille. My mother, father and I used to live on our private beach. It was beautiful there."

"What would drag you from a beautiful beach house to Diagon Alley?"

"My mother and father, Antoinette and Andre Badeau, passed away and I just couldn't stay in the house anymore, too many memories. I had heard that Hogwarts was a good school and I've always loved England, so I packed my things and this is where I ended up."

"I'm sorry to hear that. The Badeaus were purebloods, were they not?"

"Oh yes. My family has always been very proud of our lineage. We can trace our family back to France thousands of years. No one in my family has ever married Muggles or half-bloods," Ginny straightened her shoulders has though she was very proud of what she was telling him.

"Very nice. My family is the same way, though our blood is completely English except for a few of my ancestors who married other European purebloods. So, tell me where you are staying at? Hopefully somewhere decent."

"Madam Malkin has given me the second apartment above the shop to stay in until school begin. She's been very kind to me, giving me a good job and a nice place to stay."

"Your inheritance wasn't enough to get you by?"

"Oh there was enough for myself and whatever children I have to never work, but I took enough to get me by for a little while and gave it as well as my family home to local children's charities. I thought that if I was going to come to England and start a new life that I really should start fresh."

"Hm, I'm impressed. I can't say that anyone I know would give up large amounts of money like that."

"Well Mr. Malfoy, everyone has their own way of grieving. I guess my way of dealing with the lose of my entire family is to get a whole new life."

"Please, call me Draco."

"Alright, Draco. So, are you seeing anything you like?"

"I'm seeing a lot that I like," he smirked at her. As they had talked he had a pile of clothing building up next to him. "I'll take all of those, plus five sets of school robes. Malkin took my measurements last month so you have my correct fittings on file. I'll pick them up from you personally in three days. Is that enough time to have them ready?"

"Oh yes, of course. I'll have them ready and waiting for you," she smiled at him.

"Great, I'll see you then. Just add it all up and put it on my tab. Give yourself a 20 tip for all of your help." Draco walked out of the shop, probably trying to find his mother.

Ginny looked down at the pile of clothing that has accumulated by Malfoy's feet. There were around twenty new designer dress robes and outfits sitting there. It was amazing how he could spend that kind of money with out hesitation. It was disgusting how wealthy his family was, and always had been. It was surprising that one of them hadn't developed an addiction like gambling or pretty woman and blown the family fortune. Then again, the Malfoy family was always known to be very controlled. They hardly ever acted out of impulse. It added an air of mystery around the family.

"Did the Malfoys find what they were looking for?" Malkin asked as she approached Ginny. Ginny pointed to the pile of clothes.

"Draco Malfoy found all of that and he ordered five new sets of Hogwarts uniforms. He said we have his measurements on file and that he will be picking them up from me, personally, in three days," Ginny replied.

"He wants to pick them up from you? He must have taken a fancy to you, my dear. He is quite the charmer, him and his father."

"Well, we did talk a bit. He is very handsome," Ginny giggled. Giggling over Draco Malfoy made her want to regurgitate her lunch. But it was necessary. Every witch on this planet would kill for a chance to be Draco Malfoy's eye candy like she was today, and that opened the door of opportunity to become his arm candy. That was a very privileged position for a girl to be in. "Now I'll know someone once school starts. That will be nice."

"He's a good boy to know. Gather up all his clothes, get his Hogwarts uniforms, and pull his file. I'm going to have you working on tailoring his robes for the next few days. We have to make sure they are ready for him the moment he walks in the door. The Malfoys do not like to wait."

"Mrs. Malfoy was upset because they had to wait a couple minutes for service. If you have as much money as they do you probably never have to wait for anything," Ginny said.

"That is very true. Now do as I say and get to work, it's going to take time to get all those tailored just perfect. The Malfoys will accept no less. They are one of our best customers, we always make sure they are taken care of."

"Of course Madam, I'll get right on it." Ginny picked up the pile of clothing and carried it to back of the shop. She almost had to make a second trip, but she managed to carry it all without dropping or running into anything. She pulled Malfoy's file then called for a house elf to get her five school uniforms in the most appropriate size. A quick wave of her wand and the mannequin was the exact same size as Draco Malfoy and was adorned with the first dress robe he had picked out. Luckily for Ginny only a little bit of tailoring around the more delicate fabrics of any of the clothing would need to be done by hand, wand work could be used on most of item. She plopped very unladylike down into the closest chair and began her tedious work.

It was almost 7pm before Ginny was at a place with her work that she could stop. Her stomach was grumbling in protest of the interruption of her usual routine of dinner at 6 o'clock. Opting for something quick and filling, she was on her way to the Leaky Cauldron. She had changed out of her dress, there were scraps of fabric stuck all over it, and was now wearing a pair of her favorite jeans and a plain black fitted t-shirt with a comfy pair of tennis shoes. She had grabbed a book on her way out the door and was completely absorbed by it while walking in what could be called a very Hermione like fashion. It was no surprise when she ran into a very warm and solid object. She looked up and found herself staring at none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Ginny said.

"With your head buried in a book that would be very hard to do," he teased her. "And I've told you before Charisse, call me Draco." Ginny blushed at his comments.

"I'm very sorry, Draco."

"You don't have to apologize, I'm never upset when beautiful girls run into me." Ginny's cheeks turned even pinker. "Are you blushing?"

"No!" she immediately responded. "Well, maybe a little. I was never very good at receiving compliments. I should get going, I was just on my way to get something to eat."

"I haven't had anything to eat myself. Why don't you let me treat you to dinner as your apology for running into me?"

"How is you paying for my dinner my apology to you?"

"Just about any guy in this town would kill to be seen on a date with someone as beautiful and pureblooded as yourself." Malfoy held his arm out for her. "So, how about it?" Ginny smiled at him and took his arm.

"So, where are you taking me? I hope nowhere too nice, I'm not appropriately dressed for anything fancy."

"Don't worry, I wont take you any of my usual places until the second date. I thought we could go to that nice burger place a few blocks away, Jay's, I think it's called."

"I love that place. I eat lunch there pretty often. They have the best cheeseburgers in Diagon Alley."

They chit-chatted small talk the whole way there. Malfoy was good at keeping comfortable conversation going, and very good at charming. If Ginny didn't already know what a true bastard he was, she really would have been very smitten with him, rather than just pretending. He wasn't acting remotely like the asshole he was in school. If it weren't for the darkness that inhabited his eyes, he looked and acted like a true gentleman. They arrived at the small restaurant an were immediately greeted by a waitress who told them to pick their seats and she would be right with them. They were making their way towards the back when Malfoy stopped, pulling Ginny to a sudden halt. She followed his eyes to a table directly in front of them, and found herself looking at none other than Hermione Granger, her only company was the book in front of her. Ginny stiffened for a moment and took a deep breathe to calm herself. This would be the moment that would decide her future. If Hermione did not recognize her, then no one ever would. Hermione, as though she knew she was being watched, looked up from the table.

"Draco Malfoy," the hatred was evident in Hermione's voice. "What are you doing here? I would have thought a place like this was too good for a Pureblooded ass like you."

"Well Mudblood, I was just about to eat dinner with my date. I see you're here with one of your books. I doubt that will keep you warm tonight," Malfoy retorted.

"It's better than picking up a disease from your blonde bimbo. Is this one the same as the one you were seen with last week, or did she wise up and see you for the scum that you really are?" As much as Ginny didn't want to hurt Hermione, she was going to have to defend herself, as Charisse.

"I don't know who are you, you frizzy haired little bitch," Hermione's eyes widened at Ginny's words. Malfoy was watching her tear into Hermione with intrigue. "But I did nothing to call for your insults. I am not some 'blonde bimbo' as you called me. Keep up your little high and mighty attitude and I'll be your worst nightmare. I suggest you take your things and walk out of here in your cheap shoes before I stop being nice."

The whole restaurant, customers and employees, waited to see what Hermione was going to do. She sat still for a moment, then dug into her pants pocket, dropped a few coins on the table, and walked out with her head down, book clutched to her chest. Malfoy smirked and pulled Ginny over to a table.

"Who was that horrible girl?" Ginny asked.

"That, darling, was Hermione Granger, the know-it-all Mudblood who is hell-bent on having top marks at Hogwarts to try to prove that her filthy blood doesn't make her inferior to us Purebloods," Draco answered.

"I can't believe how rude she was! I didn't say a thing to her and she insults me! I've never met someone so ill-mannered in my life."

"She hates me enough to automatically hate anyone seen in my pleasurable company. Actually, I think she's that way with most of the Slytherins. She doesn't like anyone who puts her in her place. That's why she hangs out with Harry Potter and the now deceased Weasley family. They all worshipped her brain and did whatever she wanted."

"I hope I wont have to deal with her much in school. I'd hate to share classes with her."

"Unless you're placed in the Gryffindor house, which I doubt you will, then you wont have to see her much. But lets stop talking about her. I want to hear more about you." Draco smirked at her.

It was 9pm by the time that Draco walked Ginny back to the shop. The streets were practically empty, only a few young couples like themselves were still out. The dim street lamps gave just enough light to see the way back. She held his arm on the way back because he had offered it to her again, like a gentleman. They walked in silence, enjoying the cool summer night, until they reached the shop.

"Thank you for letting me take you to dinner," Draco said. "I really delighted by your company. Would you meet me for lunch tomorrow afternoon? Or am I being too forward?"

"I don't know, are you? I may have never visited England before, but your family has a house in France and I've heard the rumors of your summer flings. Most girls are lucky if they even get one date."

"I can't deny that I've taken many girls to my bed and turned them out the next morning, that would be lying. But I don't think you are quite like those other girls. You've sparked my interest on a higher level. I haven't tried to take you to my bedroom yet, have I?

"No, you haven't," she paused, pondering her next words. "Meet me here at one o'clock and we'll have lunch."

"Excellent. Wear something a little nicer tomorrow. Not too fancy, but you deserve to eat somewhere better than a Mudblood infested burger place."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Ginny forced herself to smile, even if the word Mudblood made her want to slap him with all her might. He gently grasped her hand in his, and leaned over to kiss her soft skin.

"Goodnight, Charisse," he said, then apperated away with a quiet pop.

I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, it's 3am and I'm just finishing up this chapter. If you like the story even the tiniest bit, please, please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

-1A/N: If you read chapter 2 where Malkin called Ginny by her real name, that was a mistake, I just replaced the chapter so that she called her Charisse. I have to learn to stop writing at 2 am because I mess up like that, haha. I'd like to say thank to the 5 reviewers I have! I hope you guys like where I'm taking the story.

Ginny had wanted to go straight to bed when she got back up to her apartment, she was going to be up bright and early to resume her work on Malfoy's clothes, but she was still too wired to even try to lay down and relax. If only Madame Malkin would let the house elves do all the work, but the Malfoy's were too much of perfectionists, so everything had to be done by a witch's or wizard's wand.

"You're coming home awfully late, Charisse. It's past nine, you're usually home by eight," Madame Malkin said as she peaked her head out of her apartment door.

"I ran into Draco Malfoy on my way to dinner and he asked to join me. I wasn't really paying attention to the time until I got home," Ginny said. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Oh no dear, I was just getting ready to lie down when I heard you come in. I wanted to make sure everything is ok, but it sounds like you had a good time," Malkin knowingly smiled.

"Yeah, it was fun. I should try to get to bed. I'm going to have to get up early and start on his robes. He wants to meet for lunch at one, so if I want to make any progress then I need to get started when the sun comes up."

"Dinner tonight, and lunch tomorrow? The young Malfoy must really like your company. Get to bed, dear. I'll see you in the morning." Malkin pulled her head back into her apartment and shut the door.

Ginny entered her apartment and sat down on the couch to take her shoes off. As much as she knew she needed to get to sleep, she found that she wasn't even close to tired. Damn Malfoy for getting her all riled up. If he hadn't insisted on going to dinner with her then she never would have had to confront Hermione like that. Seeing Hermione for the first time since the fire made her heart skip a beat. A part of Ginny had wanted to run right over to her screaming, "It's me, Ginny," so that they could share a good long hug accompanied by a cry. But she couldn't do that. If Ginny wanted the vengeance that her family so rightly deserved then she could never be the sweet-natured Ginny again. She was Charisse now, and she wouldn't be fully adjusted until school start and she settled into her role at Hogwarts, but she would adjust.

She decided to take a hot bubble bath. Her lavender scented bubbles always helped her relax. It only took a minute for the magically enhanced faucet to fill the large tub. Ginny put her hair up in a clip after she undressed, and slide down into the welcoming warmth of the water. But even the sweet lavender smell couldn't get her mind to shut off.

There were going to be several tests that Ginny needed to pass to become Charisse. The first one was how resourceful she was. She managed to get a new identity, new wand, new home, and a new job without a hitch. The second was charming Draco Malfoy by being Charisse, so far so good with that one. Hermione not recognizing her was like passing your OWLs with all Os, third test passed. The final tests would come when she went back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was the only person left who might be able to recognize her, but if he couldn't even tell Mad-Eye Moody wasn't actually Mad-Eye Moody back in her third year, she had a damned good chance of fooling him. The last thing she had to remember when going back was that Charisse had never been to Hogwarts before. She didn't know where any of the classrooms are, where Gryffindor tower was, or how to navigate the constantly moving staircases. She had to re-learn everything she knew about the old castle, and forget all of the memories it held for Ginny Weasley.

Ginny let out a quiet, but frustrated sigh. It was almost 10:30pm and the water was getting cold. Though it had not calmed her thoughts, it did relax her body. Hopefully that would be enough to get to sleep.

Ginny woke up at 8am, a little later than she had wanted too, but she had difficulty falling asleep that night. She could hear Madame Malkin bustling about the shop already. The older woman never seemed to stop. Her need to always have something to do, and her mother-hen behavior towards Ginny sometimes reminded her of her own mother. Ginny had a sad smile at the thought, then forced herself out of bed. Because of her bath last night, Ginny just brushed her hair, threw on a bit of light makeup with her jeans and t-shirt, then headed down to the shop.

"Good morning, Charisse. Did you sleep well?" Madame Malkin greeted her.

"Actually, I had a little trouble falling asleep last night. I guess I'm just a little anxious about having lunch with Draco Malfoy today. I heard so much about him when I lived in France, it's almost like having one of the Weird Sisters taking me out," Ginny replied.

"The Malfoy family are the biggest socialites in England, and probably most of Europe. MalfoyCorp is a huge company, and it's business is only growing. These days you can look at almost any business in England and find that MalfoyCorp is involved in some aspect, even my little shop. The materials that most of the major designers use for production are bought from a company that MalfoyCorp bought out two years ago."

"Really? I didn't know that. I knew the Malfoy family had always had money, but I didn't know that their company was getting so big."

"Oh yes, give them another ten years and they will probably be the wealthiest family in the world, wizard or Muggle. Lucius Malfoy has already begun grooming young Draco to take over the family business when he retires. They are a very ambitious family. Not that I think he would mind if you got behind, but if you want to have Draco's wardrobe done on time you had better get started. Don't worry about your usual morning chores, I took care of them already."

"Thanks, I'll be in the back if you need me." Ginny made her way to the back room. The house elves were already tailoring some of the other customer's clothes. Squeak, one of the male house elves Ginny had grown fond of, was laying out Malfoy's robes for her. "Thank you, Squeak, I was just about to do that."

"Oh no young Missus, don't thank Squeak. Squeak is only doings his job," Squeak said.

"You know, I thank you every time you do something for me, and every time you say the same thing. You need to just get used to me thanking you."

"Young Missus is much to nice too Squeak. Missus Charisse is goings to spoil Squeak with her kindness."

"Oh hush, just because you're a house elf doesn't mean wizards should treat you worse that a flea-bitten stray dog. You're magic is probably ten times stronger than any normal witch or wizard. We're lucky that you guys chose to serve us with such loyalty." Ginny sat down in her favorite chair and began her wand waving tailor work.

"Us house elves is being proud to serve our magical families with loyalty. We is loving what we do and would never turn on our Masters or Missus. Missus should not tell Madame, but Missus Charisse is Squeaks favorite."

"You're my favorite too Squeak, but you already knew that." Ginny patted him on the head affectionately. Madame Malkin had taken in the house elf when she had found him wandering the streets in Diagon Alley. From what they had gotten out of him, his family had been killed several months ago, their house demolished. Not knowing what to do, he just started wandering until he ended up in Diagon Alley. Ginny knew that some families sent a house elf with their children to Hogwarts, and she was thinking about asking Madame Malkin if she could take Squeak. He was a very social elf, and he would love the enormous old castle and all of the other elves there.

Ginny worked away on Malfoy's school robes until 12:15, when Madame Malkin sent her back up to her apartment to get ready for lunch. Ginny was sifting through her closet trying to find something appropriate to wear. Malfoy had said to wear something nice, but not too fancy. What was that supposed to mean? She pulled out a tickle me pink halter dress and held it in front of her while she looked at her full length mirror. It stopped a few inches above her knees, and the gold ring the cinched the scoop neck between her cleavage would be flattering, but not over the top. She paired it with her favorite pair of white Gucci heals and matching purse. Madame Malkin had given them to her when she caught Ginny staring at them with stars in her eyes. It was a mistake, Charisse was used to expensive things like that, but Ginny was not. Malkin had told her to find her size and grab the purse, and mark them in the product log, and Ginny did without question.

It was ten minutes till one when Ginny was ready. She had put her hair into a simple, slightly messy bun, and a touch of pink gloss. She questioned her outfit a couple times before deciding that it was nice, but not too nice, for a summer lunch. She was just grabbing her purse off of the bathroom counter when there was a knock at her door. Malfoy was early. She did one last quick turn around to make sure everything looked alright, then she answered the door.

"Hey Charisse," Malfoy greeted her, then smirked. "Madame Malkin said you were still getting ready and sent me up. I hope I'm not interrupting"

"That's fine, I just finished up," Ginny said, and smiled. "You look nice." Malfoy was wearing a light blue dress shirt, black pants, and very shiny black shoes. His hair was pulled back in a neat fashion, tied with a piece of black silk.

"And you look beautiful, as always. If you're ready…" Malfoy gave a slight bow and offered his arm to her. She giggled and put her hand on his arm as he escorted them down the stairs and out of the shop. Malkin gave them a little wave as they left.

"So, where are we going?" Ginny asked as they walked.

"How do you feel about Italian food?" Malfoy asked.

"Actually, I love Italian. I'm a big fan of pasta."

"Excellent, because I'm taking you to Il Luogo di Pasta."

"Il Luogo di Pasta, I've heard that they are fantastic. But I think it's a little expensive for a 'nice, but not too fancy' lunch."

"We're starting our second date and you're already using my words against me. I'm going to have to be careful around you," Draco laughed. "I don't think it's too fancy for a simple lunch. The fancy place will come when I take you to dinner."

"I haven't agreed to having dinner with you; you haven't even asked. How do you know I'll say yes?"

"If I intrigue you even half as much as you intrigue me, then you'll have dinner with me Friday night, after I pick up my things from the shop."

"Let's just see how this lunch goes, then I'll give you my answer."

"Very well. I'll have to be extra charming this afternoon."

They arrived at the restaurant to find a line of people waiting to be seated. Malfoy walked up to the Maitre De and they were seated immediately; Ginny could hear the mumbling protests of the other customers who had been waiting patiently. Ginny had wanted to say that maybe they should just wait their turn, but Charisse was used to the type of treatment the Malfoy's received. She would have never waited in line at a restaurant or club. So Ginny just smiled and took the seat that Malfoy pulled out for her. Their waiter walked straight past a table that had been seated a few moments before them.

"Welcome to Il Luogo di Pasta this afternoon," the waiter greeted them. "My name is Renald and I'll be serving you today. It's always a pleasure to see you here Mr. Malfoy. What can I get you lovely folks to drink today? Perhaps a couple complimentarily glasses of our delicious house wine?" Draco looked at Ginny to let her know to go first.

"I'll have mineral water, please," Ginny said.

"And for you Mr. Malfoy?"

"The same," Draco replied.

"Great, I'll be right back out with that. Here are your menus, I'll give you a few minutes to look it over and decided on your meals."

The waiter brought their drinks, took their order, and had the food out to them ten minutes later. Ginny assumed their order went ahead of everyone else's. It amazed her how many privileges people gave you when you were filthy rich. Malfoy didn't even have to tip them to get the expedited serve. The more money you have, the less you actually have to spend to get what you want. It was sickening.

"So, Draco, you know quite a bit about me, now it's my turn," Ginny said before take a bite of her Lasagna. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, everything. Whatever you want to tell me."

"Well, you already know a little bit about my family. My father is Lucius Malfoy, my mother was formerly Narcissa Black. I'm an only child. I'm in the Slytherin house, just like my mother and father, and their mother and father. Most of the wealthy pureblooded families are placed in Slytherin. I have a feeling you will be too." Draco sipped his water while he thought of what else to share with her. "I work with my father during the summer, learning the family business. I get top marks at school. I'm the Slytherin Quidditch Capitan, I'm the Seeker, it's one of my passions."

"Quidditch? I love Quidditch. Unfortunately, Madame Maxine didn't think that Quidditch was very lady like, so she never let us form teams. I only got to play at home with some of the wizard boys who lived around our home."

"You play Quidditch? You must really be after my heart. What position do you play?"

"Occasionally I play seeker when there is no one else any better, but I'm usually a Chaser, it's my stronger point. But we aren't supposed to be talking about me right now, we were talking about you. Most rich boys can't stop talking about themselves."

"Well, there isn't much more for me to tell."

"I bet there is a lot more to learn about you, Draco Malfoy," Ginny smiled at him. "And I'll just have to learn it at dinner Friday night."

"You're accepting my offer?"

"I am"

"Good. I've never had a woman make me wait for her to agree to go out with me before. If you would have turned me down it would have been a world record, and I would have been devastated."

"Devastated? That's a pretty strong word to use for getting turned down by a girl you just recently met. A little disappointed would be more appropriate."

"Think what you want, but I say I would have been devastated. And, unless you want desert, I'd better get you back to the shop before Madame Malkin thinks I've kidnapped you."

Malfoy slipped his arm around her shoulders as they left the restaurant and headed back to the shop. He didn't even leave any money. Ginny assumed his family had a tab, like they did at Malkin's shop, and it was automatically added to that. She hoped the waiter gave himself a big tip. Draco turned to face her when they reached the shop.

"I will see you tomorrow afternoon when I pick up my clothes," he said.

"Tomorrow will only be my second day of working on them. You gave me three days," Ginny stated.

"Well then, if you aren't done by tomorrow afternoon, I'll just have to take you out to lunch again, and the next day when I come to pick them up." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, smiled, and Apperated away.

Neither of them noticed the man who had followed them from the restaurant, and had been taking their picture the whole time.


End file.
